Maybe I'm Crazy
by DeadlyRose13
Summary: Soon after, the door opened. It was Rock. He was panting, soaking wet, and there was a bulge in his jean pocket. His finger lifted and pointed to Celia. “I. Need. You." The second in my Another Starry Night series of oneshots. Please R&R!


**Here is my second story in my Another Starry Night [ASN series of tragedies!!! This one is for Celia! This, the second in the series, is much less depressing than the first. I really hope you enjoy. And, uh... yeah…**

It was raining, which was Celia's least favorite weather. When it rained, she didn't get to water the crops for at least three days. Plus, sometimes it brought down her pleasant disposition just a smidge. Usually during these types of days, she would have to work in the small shack next to the house she shared with Vesta and her brother, Marlin. There she would sell seeds. Actually, Vesta mostly stood at the counter. Celia and Marlin just stood around, trying to think of ways to entertain themselves. Marlin was learning how to juggle two balls with one hand.

She put on some brown boots and a clean green dress with a light-colored apron, and headed down the stairs. Marlin gave a short salute, and then left, so she followed.

She entered the shack shortly after her black-haired "colleague", and kissed Vesta on the cheek. She sat down beside her, crossing her legs patiently.

Soon after, the door opened. It was Rock. He was panting, soaking wet, and there was a bulge in his jean pocket. His finger lifted and pointed to Celia. "I. Need. You. Can you--?" he stammered. The weather was bitterly cold, and he was out of breath.

"Oh, Rock, dear!" Vesta exclaimed, butting in quickly. "Get in here, hun! You'll catch cold!"

Rock shook his head, frowning. "Can I borrow Celie?" then he shook his head quickly. "Celia. I meant Celia. Not Celie. Celia" He kept repeating her name under his breath. Vesta seemed to not notice him speaking at all. "Yes, dear. I'll get you some hot chocolate and some peanut butter crackers. Or would you want some tea instead? Green Tea, or Cinnamon Tea? Celia will get you some tea. Celia, dear" Vesta addressed her as if she thought she hadn't been sitting right there the whole time, listening to every word that was said.

"Could you make Rock some—" Rock interrupted, rudely.

"No, Vesta. Just no. I _need _Celie." he didn't bother to correct himself this time.

Vesta began to continue, but Celia stood, shaking her head. "I'll go, Vesta. It's no bother."

Vesta shrugged, finally giving the matter a rest. "Okay. Y'all be back now, y'hear?" she said, thinking she was being funny.

Rock nodded, and ran over, grabbing Celia's hand and running back out. Vesta sighed and shook her head. "That Rock… Always popping in at unexpected times and places!"

Rock took Celia far away. They were at the Harvest Goddess pond.

"Celie, remember that day? Last week? Jack left on business." Rock tried to clarify.

"He went to Mineral Town" Celia finished.

"Yeah. Well, yesterday—When they said he was gonna come back?" Celia nodded. "He didn't."

Celia was sometimes the only one who would listen to Rock. She was also not really Celia.

Celia had never really existed. The girl in the green dress was named Celie, and she was Rock's cousin.

All of everything had always been an act. Of course, she really was kind and caring, and she really did love Vesta and Marlin and them, but they just didn't know who she really was. Ruby and Tim knew, and so did Rock, though he had found out just months before.

"Didn't come… Back--?" Celie stuttered. There were some things in this world that she wouldn't ever understand, and this was one of them. She looked away, closing her eyes. Rock thought this meant she was just crying. He leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Celie. I'll help y—"

Celie burst, suddenly moving her arms up and away from Rock, then the rest of her body.

"NO, it _won't _be okay, Rock. _You don't know anything._" she sobbed openly, then turned away.

She ran farther than where she knew. She passed Vesta's farm, and all the way up the hill. When she reached the top, Celie didn't stop. She ran halfway down, then doubled over, crying. The steepness of the hill caused her to roll down the rest of the way, and into the edge f a stone platform.

She stood, finally quiet, and rubbed her head rigorously. Her clothing was soiled, and a large bump had formed on her head. Now she just looked around. She had never been over the hill before. She walked around the stone platform until she reached 3 wooden stairs. She stepped up each one cautiously, until she reached to top.

It was a train station.

Of course, there was nobody there. There were not many times when it occurred that somebody had to leave the village, so if there was, they would be awfully bored. No train was present.

There was, though, a podium-shaped mechanism standing up next to the rails.

Celie approached it. It had a screen on top that was light blue except for two words in black: "_Please touch". _She did accordingly, and it brightened and displayed several boxes with names of places she vaguely remembered hearing before.

The first was green, and it said "Mineral Town".

The second was red, and it said "Kardia"

Celie had never been to Kardia. Everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley said that the people over there were crazy.

The third was yellow, and it said "Flower Bud Village"

Celie wondered which was the farthest away. The one where nobody would ever find her, and she could be farmer, or maybe even something completely different, like a nurse. Then she could raise a family.

After long and hard thought, Celie decided. She knew she was leaving now. Jack had left. She was leaving.

She quickly pressed the red button. Maybe she was crazy, too.

**So, what do you think? It was kind of boring, so please feel free to give constructive criticism[no flames please I couldn't bring myself to make this one end as sad as the Muffy one, because I just love Celia so much!!!**


End file.
